Project A-ko (CGI animated film)
Project A-ko is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated science fantasy comedy-adventure film based on the Japanese anime series of the same name. This film is the revival of the Project A-ko franchise. It was written and directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, produced by Reel FX Creative Studios and distributed by Universal Pictures. This film focuses on a friendly and cheerful 16-year-old red-haired, sailor-suited teenage schoolgirl, A-ko Magami, who goes from high school to outer space as she struggles to finish her homework, rescue her best friend C-ko and save the Earth from the alien invasion. This film is rated PG by MPAA for mild rude humor, sci-fi action, peril and some thematic elements. Unlike the anime series which was adult-oriented, this film (especially the reboot and re-imagining of the franchise) is family-friendly as the tone is much lighter, more comical and even more cartoony and slapsticky than the anime films. Plot A-ko Magami is a cute, perky and fun-loving 16-year-old red-haired sailor-suited teenage girl who has ultra superpowers and has many fun-filled adventures in the big city. Graviton City is one of the world's major cities is miraculously reborn just 16 years after being completely destroyed by a giant meteor. Students A-ko Magami, a happy-go-lucky sailor-suited teenage girl, and her best friend C-ko Kotobuki, a bubbly, carefree optimist, enter a new year of school at the all-girls Graviton High School. Although A-ko possesses superhuman speed and strength, she considers herself an average teenager; she mostly worries about getting to school on time, chronically oversleeping her alarm clock each morning. The pair catch the unwanted attention of B-ko Daitokuji, a richest and snobbish fellow student. B-ko develops a crush on C-ko, and is determined to win her over. B-ko's attempts to win C-ko over fail and remembering that she was A-ko's rival back in kindergarten, B-ko creates a series of mecha piloted by her team of female followers to attack A-ko each morning. Losing each new and more powerful mecha she creates and dons the "Akagiyama 23", a powered suit that looks like a bikini. B-ko quickly escalates the fight across the school with no restraint. A-ko and B-ko own fight continues across the city. But suddenly, when the aliens make their move and attack the city, A-ko and B-ko stopped fighting. C-ko is abducted in the middle of this confrontation by "D", revealed to be a Fourth Princess of the Fifth Queen of the Lepton Kingdom of the Lepton Kingdom of Alpha Cygni, an all-female race of aliens. C-ko is their long-lost princess, who is vanished on Earth for 16 years. Witnessing the abduction, A-ko and B-ko set aside their differences. A-ko begins to fly, as B-ko starts flying using her flying battlesuit and begins the pursuit into outer space. Infiltrating the spaceship, A-ko and B-ko rescues C-ko. As three girls trying to escape, A-ko and B-ko battles D and the ship's captain Napolipolita. Napolipolita orders A-ko to get C-ko back, but A-ko refuses, saying that C-ko is her best friend. Napolipolita becomes enraged and begins to attack A-ko and B-ko. As they fighting, Napolipolita punches C-ko. A-ko and B-ko becomes enraged and starts to attack D and the Captain, destroying the ship's navigation system. As A-ko, C-ko and B-ko plummeting back to Earth, the ship eventually explodes with Captain Napolipolita, D and their army still on board, killing the aliens inside. A-ko and C-ko are very happy as two of them became the most popular girls in school, and they both lived happily ever after. Technical Specifications Runtime: 135 minutes Sound Mix: Dolby Atmos | Auro 11.1 | DTS: X Aspect Ratio: 2.39:1 Color: Color Laboratory: DeLuxe Negative Format: Digital Cinematographic Process: Digital 3-D Trivia *This film making use of a very wide array of various zany cartoon sound effects (mainly from the Warner Bros. and Hanna-Barbera cartoons). *Captain Napolipolita, D and the aliens of Alpha Cyngi finally gained female voices. *At the end of the credits, the last credit says "Special Thanks to Yuji Moriyama, the original creator of Project A-ko" Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:American comedy films Category:Science-Fantasy Films Category:Remakes Category:Reboot Category:Films based on anime Category:Films featuring Sindy McKay